creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluedramon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bluedramon page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 00:24, May 21, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:00, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ Welcome? I don't feel very welcome here. I get a 1 day block only because of one, first time mistake. I honestly didn't know about an Article Listing page, let alone a rule about adding my story to it. If I post another story, I'll be sure to add it to the Article Listing in the future. But I don't know if I could visit this site again without feeling wary, because who knows what other rules I'll break accidentally if I don't become very cautious. Bluedramon (talk) 13:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC)BluedramonBluedramon (talk) 13:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Frequent Poster Holy shit, man. You crank out pastas at a rate that would make rabbits blush. Just to get this straight, I'm not bitching at you. Just... Damn. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *I'm assuming that s/he wrote them well in advance. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *Yes I wrote them all in advance. I had them laying around and figured I'd post them all up at once. Bluedramon (talk) 04:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC)BluedramonBluedramon (talk) 04:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) User Submissions Oh, and seeing that you're adding a lot of new things to the User Submissions, be sure to label them in the categories as OC. I'm just trying to prevent any future bans. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC)